Sugar bunny
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Daffodil ate sugar and a piece of chocolate, she gotta have a surgery.
At the apartment, Clifford and Jorge are at the kitchen playing dare.

Jorge said, "Alright Clifford, you ready."

Clifford said, "Ready."

Jorge said, "Okay. I dare you to eat this unsalted cracker."

Clifford said, "Got it."

Clifford quickly ate a piece of unsalted cracker. He said, "Man, it tastes bitter."

Jorge said, "That's why it unsalted."

Clifford said, "Alright. I dare you to eat this marshmallow with ketchup."

Jorge said, "Ewww, gross."

Clifford said, "What the matter, scared."

Jorge said, "Oh, I'll show you who's scared."

Jorge quickly squirt the ketchup on top of the marshmallow and ate it.

Clifford said, "So, how does it taste?"

Jorge said, "It taste like sticky tomato."

Clifford said, "Exactly."

Jorge said, "My turn. I dare you to drink this milk with mustard."

Clifford said, "Ewww, that stuff taste nasty."

Jorge said, "What are you, chicken?"

Clifford said, "Grr, I'll show you who's a chicken."

Clifford quickly squirt the mustard on the milk and drank it.

Jorge said, "So, how bad is it?"

Clifford coughed and said, "It taste bad."

Jorge said, "Of course it does."

Later, Daffodil came along and said, "Hey guys, what going on?"

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil, we're playing dare in the kitchen and both of us had to eat food whether is good or bad to eat."

Daffodil said, "Uh, doesn't that sound a little silly?"

Clifford said, "No, it fun. You should try it."

Daffodil said, "Uh, I think I'll pass."

Jorge said, "Aw, come on Daffodil, please."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

Clifford said, "Great. I'll go first. Daffodil, I dare you to eat this carrot with whipped cream."

Daffodil said, "Ewww, gross, but I guess I should do it."

So Daffodil put whipped cream on top of the carrot and ate it.

Clifford said, "So, how was it?"

Daffodil said, "Mmm, not bad."

Jorge said, "Okay, now dare one of us to eat something."

Daffodil said, "Okay. Jorge, I dare you to drink a glass of orange juice with milk."

Jorge shudder and said, "Okay."

So Jorge pour orange juice in a glass and then some milk. Then he drank it. He said, "Man, that stuff taste awful."

Daffodil said, "Well, unleast you were brave."

Jorge said, "Well now it my turn. Clifford, I dare you to eat this brussel sprout with maple syrup."

Clifford said, "Um, okay."

So Clifford took a piece of brussel sprout and squirt maple syrup on top of it. Then he ate it.

Clifford said, "Gross, that was awful."

Daffodil said, "I'll say."

Clifford said, "Alright then, Daffodil I dare you to eat this piece of chocolate with a dash of sugar."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Whoa. I can't do that. You know what happened when I eat sugar."

Clifford said, "Come on. Eat it."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Daffodil at a piece of chocolate with a dash of sugar. Soon, her stomach started reacting. Her eyes widen open.

Jorge said, "So how was it?"

Daffodil said, "It was good. Can I have another?"

Clifford said, "Uh, sure."

So Clifford handed Daffodil another chocolate. She quickly ate it. She said, "Mmm. Can I have another?"

Jorge said, "Daffodil, eating chocolate and sugar is not good for you."

Daffodil said, "I know, but it taste so good."

Clifford said, "Well I'm not letting you eat anymore. You don't wanna have a tummy ache."

Daffodil said, "Give me the chocolate."

Clifford said, "No."

Daffodil quickly pushed Clifford away and went to the fridge to find the chocolate. Then she began eating and eating the chocolate all in one bite. She said, "Muhahahahahahahahaa! This is so good."

As Daffodil continued to eat the chocolate, her stomach burst. She shrieked.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you okay?"

Daffodil said, "No. Not really."

Jorge said, "Here, let me have a look."

So Jorge check Daffodil tummy and he gasped.

Clifford said, "Jorge, what wrong?"

Jorge said, "I think Daffodil need to have a surgery."

Clifford said, "A surgery."

Jorge said, "Yeah. It gonna be risky, but I think I can do it."

Daffodil said, "Um Jorge, I don't think you can do a surgery on me."

Jorge said, "Of course I can."

Clifford said, "Can I help?"

Jorge said, "Sorry Clifford, but you're too young to be seeing surgery."

Clifford said, "Aw, but I wanna help."

Jorge said, "Hmm, I got an idea. You can help by bringing me napkin and some other material by the door."

Clifford said, "Great. I can do that."

Daffodil said, "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but my stomach still hurts."

Jorge said, "Oh dear. Come on, we gotta hurry. Clifford, get my doctor tools."

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Clifford went to get Jorge doctor tools supplies. Later, Jorge place Daffodil in the laundry room for the surgery.

Daffodil said, "Uh Jorge, why does the surgery have to be in the laundry room?"

Jorge said, "Because it the only place where people don't come here all the time."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

Jorge said, "Alright, now let me give you a sleeping needle so you can soundly go to sleep."

Daffodil said, "How long will I sleep?"

Jorge said, "In a couple hours."

Daffodil said, "Oh boy."

Jorge said, "Now hold still."

Jorge quickly place the needle on Daffodil's paws and she started going to sleep. She started to dream as well. She landed in the middle of a meadow. She said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Daffodil looked around and saw a sign that stand for "Daffodil World" Daffodil was confused and said, "Why is there a sign that had my name on it?"

Soon, a rabbit came along hoping toward Daffodil and said, "Here you go my dear queen. A whole basket of carrot."

Daffodil said, "Me? Queen?"

Rabbit said, "Yes, you are Queen Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Wow, thanks, but where am I?"

Rabbit said, "You are in the land of rabbits. Where only rabbits are upon. No puppies, birds, kittens, humans, or mice are allowed in this territory."

Daffodil said, "Whoa. So this is my dreamland."

Rabbit said, "Yes. Please, help yourself whatever you need."

So Daffodil began walking and soon, she notice all of the bunnies are admiring her. She waved happily. Then later, she saw a throne that was made for her. She quickly sat on it. Soon, she wore a crown on her head that shape just like a carrots. The rabbits began serving her with many carrots food. She said, "Now this is my life."

For hours, many rabbits began giving Daffodil many gifts. Soon, she started to wake up to reality. As she woke up, she ended up back in her bed. She said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil, you're awake."

Daffodil said, "Wait, I had a dream that I had to have a surgery and then I dream about me being in the world of Rabbit land and such."

Clifford said, "Well you didn't have a dream about surgery, but the Rabbit land, yeah."

Daffodil said, "How did I end up back here?"

Clifford said, "Jorge bought you back to your bed to rest after the surgery."

Daffodil said, "Oh, okay."

Clifford said, "I'm just glad you're safe Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Aw, thanks Clifford."

Clifford and Daffodil hugged each other and went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
